Junkie in Shining Armour
by ivy.and.gold
Summary: Edward and Bella, two broken, troubled teens. They meet at the local park and everything changes. AH two-shot, B/E T for language
1. Part 1

**Have decided I don't have the attention span to right a full story so I'm going to try my hand at a one-shot, I might try a sequel or make it a two-shot if this goes well.**

**Please review**

**Love, peace and chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**(:x**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all ):**

**EPOV**

I could almost hear my muscles protesting as I ran aimlessly through the deserted streets of Forks, Washington. The rain lashed against my face, making it hard for me to see through the curtain of wet droplets.

I didn't know why I was running, I just knew that if I stopped I would almost certainly fall apart and turning back would mean facing my family.

The last thing I had wanted to do was disappoint them. I already knew what I had done – what I had being doing for months – was wrong, I just couldn't stop. That's what always happens.

I didn't need to see my families disappointment to know that I was stupid and selfish.

The rain proceeded to get heavier and my bodies protests became to much. I stopped running, and, for the first time since leaving my secluded house, I took in my surroundings.

I was standing by the gates of Forks only play park, to say it was neglected would be an understatement, the swings were rusty and made the most horrific sound if the were pushed to hard. The decrypt play frame was on it's last legs, the paint was peeling and the structure swayed in rhythm with the harsh wind.

The only people that stepped foot inside the park were the young teenagers of Forks who were to young to get high like the older teens and too old to sit at home watching cartoons. Instead they decided to hang out at an ancient park pretending that they were gangsters.

This is why I was surprised to see Isabella Swan, Forks resident queen bee.

She was the girl that all the boys wanted to date and all the girls wanted to be. Personally, I didn't have much time for her, there was no denying the was the hottest thing to ever grace the halls of Forks High and I wouldn't pass up a chance to...you know but she was the sort of girl who would throw a fit if she broke a nail or her hair frizzed. I didn't have the patience for girls like that.

She was sitting on the merry-go-round that was being pushed at a snails pace by the wind, it was making a pitiful groan in protest to the movement. Isabella – or Bella as the 'it' crowd called her – was sitting with her back to me, a wet, navy, t-shirt plastered to her slim body. I couldn't see her face but I knew it was her due to her highly distinguishable hair. Usually her shiny mahogany hair cascaded down to her lower back in luxurious waves. But now it was plastered to her skinny frame in wet waves reaching her hips. The play thing continued to circle at an irritatingly slow pace. I wanted to see Isabella's face, I wanted to see her red, plump lips that made boys go crazy. I wanted to see her deep, bottomless, chocolate brown orbs. I wanted to see her perfectly sculpted face, covered by her almost transparent skin.

It was wrong to say that I didn't have much time for her, I wouldn't mind if she was the most stuck- up, bratty cow on the planet. I would give anything to be able to kiss her whenever I felt like it, to be able to hold her hand just cause I wanted to feel her soft skin, I wanted to shower her with gifts and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

I had wanted to be the one boy Isabella Swan actually expressed interest in since I had realised girls didn't have cooties. But of course she was Little Miss Prom Queen and I was the jaded music prodigy that was rumoured to have 10 tattoos and a peen piercing. Couples like us only happened in Hollywood blockbusters starring Miley Montana or whatever the fuck her name is.

When her face finally came into view I was shocked.

While she was usually covered in unnecessary make-up her face was clear of any products. I was over whelmed by her beauty, while she was gorgeous with all the mascara and shit I couldn't believe anybody could be beautiful as she was right now.

Only then did I notice the purple bruise like marks under her eyes and her paler than usual complexion that made her look scarily like a vampire.

There was a part of my brain that was telling me to run before she noticed I was standing there, not to get involved in anybody else's shit when I was knee deep in my own.

But the larger part of my brain was telling me to comfort her to try and make everything right. To be her knight in shining armour.

I stood for a few moments mentally weighing the pros and cons of the options but my decision was made for me when she lifted her eyes.

They were dull and soulless but I knew she saw me.

I stood there for an immeasurable amount of time just gazing at her. I didn't know what to think of the way she was looking at me, although her expression hadn't changed something about her posture was different.

The silence was almost deafening by the time she decided to break it

"I always liked you," she began, her chocolate orbs boring into me as it she were digging through my soul although her tone of voice made it sound like she was reminiscing "your so beautiful and mysterious and you don't give a fuck what anybody thinks of you" her angel voice cracked but she smiled slightly "I was so close to asking you out so many times, I wanted to know everything about you. _Everything._ But they stopped me every time. Every time I was so close and they said it would ruin my reputation and you know what I really hate?" she asked while studying my face. When I didn't answer she continued "I listened to their shit, I ate it all up. I thought that if everybody thought my life was perfect then it would be." she smirked then began to stand up.

I knew I had to say something but just as I opened my mouth she began to speak again

"I'm done with it y'know? I have lots my dignity because of them. They told me to sleep with that vile Mike Newton so I did. They told me to take drugs so I did. And now guess what? My dad is a this close to throwing me out, my mum wants nothing to do with me and I don't have one person to trust" she was standing right in front of me know with only the fence separating us, I could feel her cold breath fanning across my face. It smelt like toothpaste and vodka.

"I'm sorry...." I offered weakly.

Isabella laughed humourlessly, then reached up and stroked my ice cold cheek with her equally cold hand

"So perfect..." she murmured under her breath before she turned away and danced over to the swings.

She sat down on the shabbiest one before beckoning me with her index finger.

I followed her request but it fucking scared me when I realised I would probably cut of little Edward if she asked me to.

I walked to the swing in a trance then slumped down on the one closest to her.

We sat in silence for a few moments then Bella burst into hysterical giggles, I had a feeling that it was once of those laughing fits that could quite easily turn into a full blown crying session.

When she had calmed herself down enough to talk she turned to me

"I don't even like them." she said as if it had just dawned on her "Jessica it a two faced hoe. Lauren is quite possibly the biggest cow in the whole of Washington state. Tyler is a complete skeeze bag. Eric is such a pervert I wouldn't be surprised if he raped somebody before we graduated and Mike, well he is just a creep." I watched as her eyes became wet and tears spilled down her perfect face.

I wrapped my arms around her, something I had often dreamt doing. She sobbed quietly in my arms while the rain blanketed us in wet.

I knew I had to say something to help, she had just spilled her guts to me and I just stood there like a douche the whole time to amazed that Isabella Swan was talking to me to even think of offering her any kind of help

"I'm high most of the time now, I skip school more than I actually go and my whole family hates me" I blurted out, I was surprised for a few seconds until I felt the weight being lifted off my shoulders. It felt good to get it all out in the open.

"I keep telling myself I can stop but every time I try I can't think straight and it hurts, it hurts so bad. I'm to busy trying to get my next fix to even consider that I might be ruining my future by not going to school and that I might be hurting my family by doing this to myself" I stopped when I noticed that Bella had stopped crying and was studying my face.

I stared into her brown eyes, committing them to memory, they were so beautiful but they held so much pain and hurt. I felt an overpowering urge to protect her, to stop whatever hurt she was feeling.

I felt Bella becoming closer to me a few moments before I realised that her lips were millimetres away from my own. Without even registering what the implications of this kiss may be I closed the gap between our lips in one swift movement.

Her lips tasted like heaven and the kiss was everything those damn chick-flicks Alice and Rose made me watch made out it would be.

Her lips were soft against my own and they warmed my whole body. It was soft and tender and we made no move to deepen it.

That kiss held the essence of both our beings; broken, fucked up teenagers lost in an ocean and grabbing for something – anything - to save them.

It just so happened we had both grabbed onto something just as lost as ourselves but god damnit I was not letting her go for anything.

We pulled away from the kiss, our breathing jagged.

"That was even better than I imagined it" I blurted out, unthinkingly

Bella turned to look at me, a ghost of a smirk on her gorgeous, red lips. I felt myself blush, something I rarely do.

Bella just stared at me then cupped her hand on my face. I felt electricity pulse through my body from her simple touch.

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm going to make you better no matter what" she said with conviction.

Although the words had not been spoken I knew that this meant forever. Not matter how bad thing got we were always going to be each others life jackets

"I'm Edward Cullen and I'm going to be your junkie in shining armour" I replied.

**So what do you think??**

**I'm actually quite pleased with this and am going to make this a two-shot.**

**Next part is going to be up before then end of the night**

**Oh and remember to review (:**


	2. Part 2

**So this is the second part.**

**I'm thinking this is going to be the final part too although I may do a sequel if I get a good response**

**I would also like to thank daisylautner16 for her review, it made my day :)**

**Leave your comments please**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**(:x**

**EPOV**

I felt free for the first time in months. The roads were clear and slick with rain and my Volvo's new engine meant I could go just fast enough to feel like I was flying.

One of my hands was placed on the steering wheel and the other gripping Bella's fragile hand.

Bella had a beautiful smile on her face that I couldn't take my eyes off of. Having her in my car when I was driving over 100mph was hazardous, she was to distracting for her own good.

Neither of us spoke, the only sound was the quite purr of the engine and out steady breathing. We didn't feel the need to speak, we were both soaking up each other. Revelling in what it felt like to be whole, to have found your other half.

I couldn't believe I had managed to struggle my way through life without her. The last two months without her had been hell, I had got her and I didn't want to let her go for any amount of time. I knew that I had to get myself sorted out for her though, how was I supposed to get help get her life back on track when I was high 90% of the time.

I began to feel nauseous as we approached the school, before rehab – before Bella – I had only attended school when I had to. Preferring to sit at home smoking and writing downright depressing music.

I was scared, really properly scared. I was smart, there was no denying that, I knew that if I worked hard up until graduation I would have no problem getting into an Ivy League College but so much had changed in the past few months.

Bella had broken all contact with her previous 'friends', I knew it had been hard for her but she soon became fast friends with my family.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. We were now parked in front of the school and my knuckles were white from how tightly I was clutching the steering wheel.

Bella was stroking my other hand soothingly, leaving a tingling trail where her finger had been. I hoped I had at least half the effect she had on me.

I nodded mutely in answer to her question, she didn't seem convinced

"Look at me" she said quietly, I turned to her, once again, astounded by her beauty. She brought her free hand up to cut my face. "You'll be fine, I swear. Nothing will have changed your still the music prodigy with 10 tattoos and a peen piercing" she added the last part with a small smile.

"Actually, I only have 7 tattoos and I didn't have a piece of metal in my manly hood the last time I checked" Bella smiled, satisfied that she had calmed me down.

She give me a chaste kiss then leapt out of the car with grace that could only be compared to a ballet dancer. Remind me how I managed to get her.

"Come on" Bella called from outside the car. I took a few deep breaths before grabbing my tan messenger bag from the back seat.

As I stepped out of the car's confines I could feel all the eyes in the parking lot turn to me. Bella, either oblivious to just choosing to ignore the accusatory looks grabbed my hand and began to walk to the main building.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on a bench just outside the door talking quietly but as we approached the stopped talking and turned to face Bella and I. I was still in a weird place with my family, on one hand they had forgiven me and talked to me like normal but I could tell they didn't trust me as far as the could throw me. I hated that, for years my family was all I had and I had abused their trust so much that it would be years before they would let me near anywhere there might be any kind of illegal substance. I suppose I couldn't blame them.

Emmett and Rosalie appeared from Emmett's monster Jeep. Rosalie gave Bella a small hug then shot daggers at me. Yeah, Rosalie still hated me.

"Better keep the glue sticks away from Eddie today" Emmett said before he began to laugh hysterically at his own joke. Everybody stared at him incredulously apart from Rosalie – who smirked - she probably liked watching me squirm.

Me and Bella decided to leave the rest of my family and walked into the building.

The usually bustling corridor was silent as we walked through the dreary walls. People cleared a path way while staring at us open mouthed. It reminded me of those crappy cowboy films Jasper likes when the infamous villain comes through the town. Like that, only in a high school instead of a one horse town.

Bella, once again, seemed oblivious and kept chattering about random shit. I loved her and all but she really didn't know when to shut her mouth.

By the time we had reached home room I had almost reached my breaking point. So what I had been I rehab for the past month and had now became the ex queen bee's boyfriend. So what? It was my life.

Okay maybe it was quite a big deal but how was I supposed to recover form this when the whole school was set on reminding just what I fuck up I was.

Bella obviously noticed my distress and leant up to give me a quick kiss before we entered the classroom. The brought on a whole new round of gasps. Perverts, do they not have anything better to do than watch two teenagers kiss. Granted the said teenagers happened to be at the heart of the biggest scandal Forks had see since Eric Yorkie's mum contracted herpes from the owner of the mechanics then proceeded it pass onto about 20 of Forks married men. Really what else is a housewife here supposed to do all day apart form sleep with half the male population?

Bella bit her lip slightly after the kiss whilst studying my face intently.

It was right then that I knew I could cope with all the staring and rumours and all the other shit High School brings along as long as I had Bella, my Bella.

Bella's fall from grace and my general stupidity, we could face it all as long as she had her knight and I had my angel.

**Sorry, it is quite short but I though that was quite a good place to leave it.**

**Again, please tall me what you think and if you think I should do some follow up.**

**I'm not quite as happy with this part as I was with the first one but I think it is good enough.**

**The stories song is Save by The Rocket Summer**

**I recommend you listen to it**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**(:x**


End file.
